This invention relates to pipe testing equipment, and more particularly to a system for testing pipe segments in situ.
In many field operations it is most important to determine structural integrity of the pipe wall and find pipe segments which have cracks or holes, so as to prevent this particular pipe segment to be incorporated into a pipeline. The cracks that might occur in structurally weak pipes will result in a loss of pressure in the pipe line, will adversely effect the cost of operation and can even lead to escape of hazardous materials. It is also important to test the pipe segment in an efficient and cost productive manner spending as little time for the operation as possible. It is desirable from the point of view of a contractor to have the pipe segment tested in the field, without having to transport the segment for testing to a stationary laboratory at a location often remote from the work site. The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with prior art and provide a mobile system for testing the pipe segments in the field,